1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly for a stroller or a toy stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller or toy stroller includes two handles for user's grip. However, the handles are fixed and thus could not be adjusted in length according to the height of the user. Also, the orientation of the handles could not be adjusted.